


娜昀·弟大不由哥

by NCT_Zen97_0701



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCT_Zen97_0701/pseuds/NCT_Zen97_0701





	娜昀·弟大不由哥

千盼万盼，小忙内成年了。刚举行完生日派对，就被罗渽民拐走了。  
罗渽民开了酒店一间房，就把小忙内扑倒了。  
“唔，渽民哥……”  
如果董思成眼中的秋波是病，那他一定已经病入膏肓。他爱怜地抚摸着身下人的面庞，“啪嗒”一声解开二人的裤带。  
把身下人的衣服尽数褪去（他自己也），抚摸上董思成要抬头的、尺寸中不溜的性器，轻轻撸了两把便挺立起来。  
罗渽民把自己撸射后，把精液涂到手指上，开始扩充小穴。身体进入异物，董思成不满的轻轻呜咽着。可是随着搅动，肠液开始帮助润滑，两指，三指……罗渽民提枪上阵，按着小朋友的腰，一点点进入。  
小朋友开始发出甜腻的娇吟。  
这，便是对于罗渽民来说最好的催情剂。  
感觉差不多了，罗渽民开始把小朋友用力往腰上撞，很用劲，让小朋友爽的直翻白眼。  
“啊～哥哥慢一点～啊～”  
罗渽民放慢速度，但每次都重重的碾过董思成的敏感点：“小妖精，哥哥操的你爽不爽？”  
小朋友被罗渽民的巨物撑得无法思考：“爽…啊～”  
“以后只有哥哥能干你，知道吗？”  
“知道了～啊～”  
罗渽民在小朋友身上种下一个又一个深红熟透的草莓，吻他变得红肿的唇瓣。  
“你由内而外，只有我能看见”

干了个爽～


End file.
